hannah_swensen_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
Characters wh/o make a cameo, small appearance, or mention within a series are known as Minor Characters. This page will detail said characters, who have little information on them. If a character on this list gains a bigger role at some point in the series or gains enough info about them to have a page, one will be made and they will be removed from this list. Make sure to list characters under their first ''appearance. Chocolate Chip Cookie Murder Mr. Drevlow Mentioned in an off-handed comment by Lisa Herman. He drivers her father around to get him out of the house, and was going to be taking him to join some friends for lunch at the ''Holy Redeemer Lutherian Seniors ''area. Father Coultas Also mentioned by Lisa. She explained to him that while they are catholic, her fathers disease has caused him to forget, so she sees no harm in attending the lunch at the Lutherian area to be with his friends. Ezekiel Jordan The founder of Lake Eden whose legacy is well-known by its residents. Gil Surma The leader of the Boy Scouts who warmly thanks Hannah for being so smart as to prepare extra food for the event he asked her to cater. Marge Beeseman The mother of Herb Beeseman and one or two other sons. She is mentioned when Hannah brings up her son giving Delores a ticket she felt she didn't deserve. Janice Cox A girl in charge of ''Kiddie Korner ''a day care where Tracey goes during the morning. She revealed to Andrea that Tracey had been telling them that she saw Ron's body. Mr. Harris A man interested in purchasing the Peterson Farm from Andrea, but later changed his mind. He was described as a ''Looky-Lo ''who wore a ''rug ''by Andrea, and she believes he has commitment issues. Initially he planned to purchase the farm for the sake of turning it into a ''Hobby Farm ''by putting in at hird floor, but he decided it just wasn't right for him and refused to look at the other proporties Andrea offered. She also reveals it wasn't a money issue, because he mentioned using a rental car to avoid damaging his jaguar. Mrs. Robbins Mother of Jerry Robbins, a doctor she is highly proud of and enjoys bragging about. She was planning on moving into the Lakeview Senior Apartments and Andrea intended on snagging her property before anyone else could. She is described as a typical elderly mother and loves Hannah's ''Molasses Crackles. Del Woodley The husband of Judith Woodley and father of Benton Woodley. Every year they host an annual party and invite several citizens of Lake Eden to attend, but during this years Hannah had noticed he seemed different than usual. He was a suspect for killing Max but Judith was able to give him an alibi. Mrs. Jessup Someone Lisa was preparing an order for early on in the book when Hannah returned from checking the garbage for clues. Benton Woodley The son of Del and Judith Woodley. He is described as handsome and easy on the eyes- but Hannah has held disdain for him since he dumped Andrea back when they dated in high school. She describes him as a spoiled know-it-all, and when he lies he has a tendency to flick his fingernails, which the girls were able to use to deduce he lied when he claimed he returned to Lake Eden to help his dad. Despite her dislike for him, she did worry when it looked like he might have been a suspect in killing Max. Gary Mielke Owner of the Mielke Way Dairy. When word got out about Max disappearing Bill gave him a call and not showing up for the Buttermakers' convention they gave him a call and set up a meeting to get more details. Cheryl Coombs A cosmetician who works at CostMart. After being investigated by Hannah and Bill to see if she could identify a particular shade of lipstick she called Rhonda Scharf to inform her of this. Otis and Eleanor Cox A couple who live just outside of Lake Eden's town, out near the Sawyer and Hanks homes. They love dogs and because they live outside of the statute limiting three dogs per household, they can bring in as many strays as they want. Rose and Hal A couple who own a Cafe in Lake Eden where Luanne Hanks works. Bertie The hair dresser of Cut 'n Curl. Tricia Barthel A young girl who orders makeup from Luanne after she got a black eye and used it to cover her injury just in time for school pictures. Loretta and Carly Richardson Carly was the one to throw a book at Tricia when she caught her putting the moves on her boyfriend. While Tricia claimed she got the injury from an accident, Loretta, Carly's mother told Hannah what actually happened. Category:Characters